Wishes
by Chibi-Kari
Summary: Beth wished to be close to her sister.  Rachel wished to be left alone.  And Jesse...he wished he could go back to a time when things were simple.  St. Berry eventually.
1. Taking Chances

**Chibi-Kari**: Everyone that's read my past stories, thanks for keeping with me! Anyone joining in on this one...enjoy the ride! This is a future fic...and Beth will me taking a front role along with Jesse and Rachel. Enjoy and feedback helps me more than you will ever know! I don't own...

* * *

Wishes

Taking Chances

* * *

It was one of those moments in life where it just wasn't what you expected. Beth Corcoran couldn't help but shake her head slightly as she looked around the living room she found herself sitting in. If she was to be honest with herself she felt a mixture between disappointment and excitement. She was going to meet her sister. Granted, she hadn't even known she had a sister until she did a little digging. Her mother never talked about Rachel, but Beth could feel the connection from the moment she found the birth certificate. Maybe she wouldn't have normally been this bold…coming out to New York all on her own without telling anyone to find a sister that may or may not know about her. But here she was, mostly because she had another fight with her mother. She needed someone that would back her up. Someone she could look up to. Someone amazing. And after a little research she realized her sister was just that person. Rachel Berry. Broadway up and coming artist. Currently Eponine in Les Mis. She came out to New York right after high school and landed the role of Wendla in the revival of Spring Awakening. She was amazing and Beth wanted to know her. She was everything Beth could wish for. After a full night of reading about her sister online and finding out where she lived she hopped on the Grey Hound and made her way out to New York. Her mother was well aware she was missing by now, but she couldn't bring herself to care.

So here she was sitting on a couch, surrounded by beer bottles, after breaking into her sister's apartment. Well, if she was honest, she just walked through the front door that was ajar…but breaking in sounded cooler. She glanced around again. She hadn't seen her sister yet and wasn't sure if she should continue to sit there and hope she wandered out of one of the rooms or if she should call out to her. Maybe Rachel was asleep already…it seemed she had a good party. Beth had made it into the building because of some of these party goers. Beautiful people in beautiful dresses. They looked so sophisticated, but stank like alcohol. It was one another one of those moments where the reality was different than the façade.

"What the hell?" A slightly shocked voice startled Beth, but she couldn't seem to stop the glee that bubbled up at the thought of her sister standing behind her.

In a swift movement Beth stood and turned. Her sister was standing there looking every bit the beautiful 26 year old she was, even if she was standing there in nothing but a black slip while barefoot. Beth was ecstatic. She could picture them chatting. Sharing experiences about boys. Being happy. That's what she wanted. She wanted to go visit her amazing sister every summer.

She took a deep breath. Her sister had yet to move and Beth suddenly realized that she might not know who she was. She had to admit it would be a little weird to walk out into your living room to find a blonde ten year old girl sitting there. "Hi. I'm so glad to finally meet you. I'm Beth-"

Rachel raised her hand to cut her off, "I know who you are."

Beth's eyes widened and a smile broke out across her face. Her sister knew her! It was a dream come true. "You know who I am?"

Rachel shook her head slightly, "How can I not? What are you doing here?" She glanced behind her towards the door, "Where's your mother?"

Beth's smile fell slightly. Your mother. That wasn't what she had thought she would hear. Our mother seemed like the obvious choice. Maybe she didn't realize who she was, "Mom is still in Ohio."

Rachel's eyes narrowed, "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to get to know my sister. Mom knows I'm here. Don't worry." Beth lied and hoped her sister wouldn't catch it.

"You came out to New York yourself?" There was slight disbelief and a little anger. This wasn't how Beth imagined it at all.

"I've been out here before to visit my uncle." That wasn't a lie quite a lie...she had been out here once. Actually, she had been out here two weeks before with her mother. Summer break had barely begun and she'd come out to New York twice now…it was a dream come true.

Rachel nodded slightly before walking over to the table next to the couch. She grabbed the phone from the cradle before holding it out to Beth, "Call your uncle."

"What?" Beth was flabbergasted. Where was the hugging and the crying? Where was the happiness that she expected when she came here.

"Call your uncle and have him pick you up." Rachel's voice was firm and slightly detached.

Beth felt like crying. This wasn't what she wanted at all. This wasn't what she had pictured. "Why? I thought I could stay here with you. We're sisters."

Rachel scoffed slightly. "I didn't ask you to come out here. You can't just expect me to accommodate you no matter how everyone else treats you. Trust me when I say I don't care. We aren't sisters. We aren't related by blood. We aren't related by family. Call your uncle and then head home or whatever you want to do just don't come back here." She paused for a moment before thrusting the phone at Beth, "You can stay here until he picks you up." It was more of an after thought, but it was enough to give Beth hope. She obviously cared about her...or her safety at least.

"We have the same mother." Beth grasped on to the fact blindly. Yes it was true that they weren't blood related. Her mother never told her who her real parents were. She said it didn't matter and it was who loved and raised you that counted. But Beth always wondered. Looking at Rachel it was obvious that she was a Corcoran. Rachel was practically the mirror image of her mother. A bit more slender and shorter, but just as beautiful…maybe more.

Rachel laughed slightly before turning around and moving back towards the room she had exited minutes before, "No we don't. Shelby gave birth to me, but was never my mother. God, you're just like your real mother. Entitled. Don't forget to lock the door behind you."

With a click Beth was abandoned in the small living room. A few things hit her at once. First, Rachel seemed to want to have nothing to do with her. Second, their mother seemed to have abandoned her amazing sister. And third, Rachel knew her real parents…or at least one of them. If there was one thing she was sure of, Beth knew she wouldn't be leaving Rachel alone now.

With a gulp she looked down at the phone in her hands. She'd have to call her uncle. She needed a place to stay. Of course then her mother would find out where she was. Beth took a deep breath before dialing. It rang several times and Beth vainly hoped that he wasn't home. He was 28 and it was possible that he was gallivanting the town. It wasn't like Rachel would kick her out on the street if she couldn't reach him…or at least she hoped Rachel wouldn't.

On the sixth ring a sleepy voice came through the phone, "This better be good. I need my seven hours of sleep a night."

"Uncle Jesse?" Beth was shocked at the sound of her own voice. She touched her face in shock. She hadn't realized she was crying.

"Beth?" He sounded wide awake now and slightly confused.

"I need you to come and pick me up." She was suddenly tired and found herself collapsing on the couch. This wasn't right. None of this was right. She didn't want an angry sister that didn't want her. She didn't want to go back to Ohio.

"Sweetie, I can't just drive out to Ohio right now." He sounded worried now and Beth couldn't blame him. She was having trouble controlling her breathing and could only imagine what it sounded like to him on the phone.

"I'm in New York."

The phone was silent for a moment before her uncle snarled at her, "You're what?"

Beth flinched slightly. She'd never heard this tone before and she really hoped she wouldn't hear it again. "I'm in New York and I need you to come and get me."

"Where the hell are you?"

Beth quickly gave the address to her sister's apartment. She didn't give any details to why she was there or who lived there. Beth couldn't be sure her uncle even knew Rachel existed. If her mother hadn't been involved in her life chances were that her uncle wasn't aware of her. She really didn't want to get into that over the phone. When he got here…well that was something else entirely.

"Are you safe?" Beth sighed slightly as her uncle's tone changed.

"Yeah." She couldn't help but smile slightly.

"I'll be there in twenty. Hold tight for me." She found herself nodding as the phone went dead.

She set the phone down lightly on the table before collapsing forward resting her elbows on her thighs. She just couldn't understand why Rachel didn't want her. It wasn't fair. She could only hope that her uncle would let her stay with him for awhile while she tried to start a relationship with Rachel. She could do anything when she set her mind to it. She just needed to wear Rachel down.

Beth wasn't sure how long she sat there before a low buzzing broke her out of her stupor. It didn't take a genius to figure out that that was Uncle Jesse. She looked back at the still closed door and wondered if her sister was standing just on the other side waiting for her to leave. She picked up the small phone near the front door. "Yes?"

"Beth. I'm downstairs." Her uncle sounded tired and she immediately felt bad.

"I'll be right down." She hung up the phone and looked around the littered living room.

She stood silent for a moment mentally begging her sister to come out of the room. There was hope if Rachel came out to walk her down. She jumped slightly as she saw the door open. Her excitement quickly faded as a medium sized man came out. He had a pair of kaki pants on and a red sweater. Beth swallowed a snide comment that it clashed with his red hair. She didn't want to risk estranging her sister even more.

"I'll walk you out." His voice was low and smooth and for a moment Beth saw why he was in the room with her sister. He was debonair...besides his questionable sweater. He suited Rachel.

She nodded slightly as he came forward and opened the door for her. The trip in the elevator was silent and Beth tried to hide the hurt that her sister didn't come out with them. That she didn't say goodbye. Walking through the lobby was the longest part of the journey. She had to stop herself from running the last feet when she caught sight of her uncle through the window.

Beth could see him physically relax as he saw her come towards him followed by the nameless man. She let out a breath when they finally reached the door.

She quickly hugged her uncle before turning around, "Thank you for walking me down."

He nodded slightly. He looked conflicted and Beth started to wonder if he was going to say anything, "Don't take what happened personally." His voice sounded unsure and he glanced back towards the elevators, "Really, it isn't anything against you. Just don't come back here. You aren't going to get a different response and it will only make things worse." He turned quickly and the door shut behind him with a finality that Beth didn't think she wanted to realize.

"Who was that?" Her uncle's voice was smooth as he looked hard at the man that had just walked away. Beth knew the tone. It was the one he used when he was hiding how he felt and was unsure about the results of a situation.

"I don't know." She shrugged lightly and turned to the street, easily spotting his car pulled up to the curb in a no parking zone.

"Beth." His tone was low now. Her mother called it his no bull shit tone. It was something he developed his first year at college…or at least that was what her mother said.

She sighed heavily. She couldn't really just not tell him. He could easily find out...google helped her find Rachel without an address. With the click of a button her uncle could know, too. And it wasn't like she really was going to leave the situation alone and she would need her uncle's support. "I was visiting my sister."

He was silent a moment and Beth could picture the sentences he was forming in his head. She just wasn't sure which he would go with. She imagined it would be something like: I didn't know you had a sister. It wasn't like he would know. He wasn't actually her biological uncle; he was a student that her mother had taught years ago and they had stayed close. So she was expecting confusion. What came out of his mouth wasn't what she was expecting at all, "Rachel lives there?"


	2. All's Fair

**Chibi-Kari:** Sorry for the long wait. I moved out of my parents' and started a new job. I didn't have internet for awhile and was all stressed out. Thanks for the amazing reviews...they really give me faith in my writing! I don't own anything except Beth's personality...and really she owns that...lol.

* * *

Wishes

All's Fair

* * *

Beth spun around quickly, wincing slightly as the sole of her shoe tore on the New York pavement. She really loved those Doc Marten Diva Marlena Mary Janes...it took forever for her to convince her mom to buy them because of their price. Shelby had stood firm that a 10 year old didn't need shoes that were more than 100 dollars. Luckily, Beth was able to convince her otherwise. She shook off the thought of her shoes. "You know my sister?"

Beth's mind raced with the idea. This was perfect. He could help her get to know Rachel. Help her be part of her sister's life. The pictures in her mind flashed from just her and her sister standing in the kitchen making a salad to the three of them laughing and joking. Then it morphed into just Rachel and Jesse, arms around each other smiling. Beth knew right then that they would be perfect for each other. They would look better together than her sister and Mr. Debonair. She could imagine coming out to visit them every summer. Hearing them sing together. Being at their wedding or better yet in their wedding. Now not only did she have to get into her sister's life she, also, had to get Jesse and Rachel together.

She looked closely at her uncle. He was looking back at the building with a look of disbelief and possibly guilt on his face. Beth couldn't be sure. He opened his mouth before shutting it firmly. He shook his head a bit before his eyes met Beth's, "Was that her boyfriend?"

She narrowed her eyes slightly. Something was off…if he didn't have that look on his face she would have been ecstatic that he asked that, but instead her intuition was flaring. "I don't know. He didn't introduce himself."

Jesse nodded slightly before placing a hand on Beth's back, "Let's get going and then you're calling your mother and telling her where you are. I'm sure she's worried sick and I'm guessing since you were at Rachel's that she has no idea you're here. I'll probably have to send you off on the first plane."

He was trying to change the subject and Beth didn't like that. She didn't like being played for a fool. If anyone was going to be playing anything it was her. She was badass and her uncle seemed to be forgetting that. His thoughts on getting her on the first plane out would have to wait for a few months, "You know my sister." Her statement was simple. Jesse stiffened slightly as she continued, "So you can help me get to know her. I want to be a part of her life. No, I need to be a part of her life. I won't go back until I am."

"Beth." Jesse sounded tired suddenly and it reminded her that it was almost two in the morning. She tried to stuff the bubbling guilt farther down. Her agenda came first. "You need to respect her wishes. If she doesn't want you in her life you can't just force your way in."

"And what about my wishes? She doesn't know me! She doesn't know anything about me! I want her to know me! I want her to be a part of my life! Why does she get to dictate this?" Beth tried to regain her breathing, but she couldn't help the feeling that it was more than unfair…it was unbelievable that no one would take her into account.

Jesse flinched and closed his eyes tightly as they pulled up to a red light, "I know it doesn't seem fair, Beth, but do you think her life has been fair? Do you think that she's never had to go along with other people's wishes? And now you're running into her life and expecting her to love you without knowing her. That's not fair either."

Beth was silent for a moment. She hadn't thought of it that way…she decided the only perfect solution would be if they could know eachother, "You can tell me about her. Then I will know her." She stared at her uncle closely. He looked uncomfortable. "You do know her, right?" It was blatent fishing, but she wasn't above that.

"Knew as in the past." His voice was low and she almost missed the statement.

"How long ago?" She was curious now. Why wouldn't Rachel want to be friends with her uncle? He was awesome. Everything you could want in someone…and she would show that to her sister. Everything would be perfect.

"A little over 10 years ago." He tapped his fingers against the steering wheel distractedly.

Beth did the math. That meant they were in high school. That was around the time she was born, "Is it because of me? Is that why she doesn't talk to mom or you?" Her eyes widened, "Did she think I was replacing her?" Beth could understand that...she would feel that way if their roles had been reversed.

Jesse pulled the car over quickly and put it in park before turning to Beth. "What happened had nothing to do with you. I want you to know that right now. It had nothing to do with you. If anything your mom adopted you because Rachel told her about you." He immediately wanted to take it back after the words came out of his mouth. Beth's real parents weren't a part of her life and Shelby didn't talk about them. It had been decided after a particularly bad falling out before a visit that it just wouldn't work between the three of them. Shelby hadn't gone so far as to get a contract like Rachel's parents did, but there were some unspoken rules. Now, both Quinn and Puck were out of Ohio so it didn't even matter.

"She knew my birth parents?" Beth was astounded. Now, she wanted to know her sister even more. Everything about her. She could help her fill that missing piece that seemed to become bigger every time she looked in the mirror.

"Beth, don't bother Rachel. Ask Shelby anything you want to know. She'll tell you." Jesse ran his hand over his forehead. He couldn't deal with this...he hadn't ever even tried. He packed away everything that happened that year in a tiny box in his mind and he didn't look forward or plan on opening it.

"I'm not talking to her." Beth's voice was firm and she crossed her arms. They were silent for a minute and Beth shifted slightly as her uncle pulled back on the road. "Go with me to Rachel's tomorrow."

"Beth." His voice was exasperated. He had said her name so many times in the past few minutes that it didn't even sound like a word anymore. "I can't just show up there. I won't be welcome."

"Why wouldn't you be welcome? Uncle Jesse, you are the best person that I know. And she's an old high school friend. It's the perfect way for me to get in her life. But first you have to tell me everything you know about her! Then I can win her over!"

"We weren't exactly friends and we didn't end on a good note." Jesse murmured it to himself, but Beth caught it easily.

She shook her head slightly. Leave it to her uncle to throw in a music metaphor. "Didn't end on a good note? What's that supposed to mean? Were you together or something? What happened?" She was curious. Her uncle hadn't ever been anything but wonderful to everyone around him. She couldn't imagine him being the one in the wrong, but Beth didn't want to think it was her sister. She already idolized her.

Jesse sighed heavily as he pulled into his parking garage, "I wasn't always the best person as you say. I did some really stupid things when I was younger. The biggest to her."

Beth was really confused now. Normally if anyone was upfront with her it was her uncle. He didn't believe in sugar coating or hiding the truth from her. What was it that he didn't even want to claim he did? What was so bad that he wanted to hide it from her and avoid Rachel?

"Kids are stupid and I gave into peer pressure…no, that's not right. I was simply an ass. Vocal Adrenaline egged her. I egged her and that was the last time I talked to her." He tried to shrug off the comment, but couldn't seem to move properly.

Beth sat wide eyed. Her uncle egged her sister. Her mother's glee club egged her sister, "What?" She hissed. She was insulted for her. That was low. Then a fact that she read online floated through her mind and made the situation worse, "She's vegan!"

"Yeah." Jesse sighed and quickly got out of the car leaving Beth to follow him up. It was a low point in his life, not something he exactly liked to remember. And then he had made that stupid comment about having loved her. He was acting juvenile and threw something amazing away. Sometimes he had nightmares about it. About how different things could have gone, but didn't.

He stood for a moment in front of the elevators waiting to hear Beth's car door slam. When it did he flinched. She slammed it much harder than necessary and he was certain he was going to have to bring it to the car dealer to get checked out. He could hear her feet stomp against the cement and felt relief rush through him when the elevator doors opened in front of him. It was the first time he had ever wanted to run away from Beth. She really was like her parents…a little more of Puck than he would have liked, but a mix none the less.

They stood silently for a few seconds before Beth took a deep breath, "Now you are going to help me. And you are going to get her to let me in her life. And then you will make it up to her. The egging and whatever else you did to her. I don't care how. I don't care if it is even possible. You will."

Jesse knew her well enough to know that wasn't an idle threat. She was the daughter of one Noah Puckerman and Quinn Fabray and she was raised by Shelby. Beth would find a way to follow through on that threat.

"Beth." He tried to start one more time, but she held up her hand.

"I want to know everything you know about her. And then I want to know about your relationship with her. Then you can tell me about our mother's. Don't spare anything."

The girl was barely 4 ft 9 and she was able scare the crap out of him. "Everything I know is over ten years old. I'm sure she's not the same. I don't see how any of this would help you." He was grasping at straws and he knew it. The look on her face said it all. She was determined and there would be no stopping her.

"Yeah well mom always says our past shapes our future." She stepped out of the elevator and quickly turned down the hallway. Jesse could tell this wasn't going to go well. Not at all.


	3. Changes

**Chibi-Kari:** Sorry for the long wait! The differences in reviews between chapter one and two were a bit disheartening, but as long as one person is still with me I'm happy! I've already got a start to a story for after this...and it should be good!

But lately I've been wanting to read some good fics...I've actually got one worked out in my head that I would love to read. Shelby shows up at Rachel's apartment in New York to reconnect with her daughter and who answers the door? Jesse St. James, Rachel's husband. Thing is Shelby had no idea! Ahhh, I wish someone would write it! And if anyone is looking for some song inspiration on any stories: Sympathy by Goo Goo Dolls (for Jesse) or How to Call a Bluff by My Favorite Highway (Rachel).

But without further ado! I don't own!

**

* * *

Changes**

They sat on the sofa just staring at each other. They had only been there for about five minutes, but it dragged on to the point that even a younger Rachel would have had issue with the silence. Jesse had to resist the urge to think of old western movies. He could imagine Beth pulling a gun out of a holster and shooting him dead. Not that her stare was that much different.

She looked disgusted with him and it killed him. Beth had always greeted him with a smile and a hug. Her face would light up. She adored him and he adored her. It didn't hurt that he had always loved admiration. Now on her dainty face was a scowl that would have put Shelby's, back in the old Vocal Adrenaline days, to shame.

"Are you going to start telling me about my sister or am I going to have to ask questions?" Beth crossed her arms and looked at her uncle expectantly. He had never been this withdrawn and it was unnerving to the young girl.

He tried to shrug noncommittally still hoping that she would let it die. Jesse St. James was always good with vain hopes. Hell, he had hoped that Shelby would be there for Rachel when he broke her heart. That worked out just beautifully just like he was sure this would, but he could still hope.

Beth raised an eyebrow and Jesse knew his hopes were once again unfounded and he couldn't procrastinate any longer. "Rachel's birthday is December 18, 1994. She has two gay dads. It's an interracial marriage, not that I've met them. I've only seen pictures. She was co-captain of her Glee Club in High School. She's vegan, motivated, and beautiful." He paused a little, closing his eyes. He could still picture her standing in front of him. She was beautiful and he had regretted everything he did to her for years. Her smiling face morphed into the devastation from that fateful day. It was as painful to see as that day. He could still remember how disgusted he felt with himself the moment he did it, "She loved animal sweaters and plaid skirts. It was her thing back then. That and gold stars. She knew who she was and what it would take to get there, but she got hurt easily. She believed too much in others."

Beth rolled her eyes, "I feel like I'm getting her Wikipedia article not a description from someone that knew her. I know all this. I've read everything I could find on her. I visited her old myspace that she hasn't touched since high school. I've read the webpage dedicated to her by that sketchy guy named after a place…China or Israel. Whatever. She's a member of PETA. She moved out to New York after her senior year of high school. She was, miraculously, cast just weeks after she made it to New York as Wendla in the revival of Spring Awakening. She hasn't spoken to her fathers since they voiced their disapproval of the musical and informed her that they wouldn't support her if she took part in it. She likes to remind people that she made it herself and that with hard work and determination you can make it anywhere and do anything." Beth sighed wistfully, "She's a great role model."

"She hasn't spoken with her fathers? That's not very Rachel-esque. She was always afraid of hurting them." It blindsided him. He had never expected that. The Rachel he knew wouldn't have done that. It just beat into him more that he didn't really know her. He only knew who he thought she was. He paused for a moment looking at Beth, "And just to clarify that does not make a good role model."

Beth rolled her eyes again and chose to ignore his last statement, "Uncle Jesse, people do change. You said yourself she was determined and she did what it took to get her there. Mom always said you have to leave people behind to get what you want. That's all she did."

Jesse narrowed his eyes and he felt himself saying something he knew he would regret, but this late at night his brain filter had decided to switch into the off position, "And the person Shelby left behind was Rachel." He felt the sneer rip out of him bring back that resentment he silently held in every time he saw Shelby. The look on Beth's face brought him back to the reality of the situation quickly. He shook his head trying to distance himself from the feelings still coursing under his skin. He didn't want to start resenting Beth, too. It really wasn't her fault. "I shouldn't have said that, Bethy. Come on. I'm tired. We'll talk more about this tomorrow."

Beth's watery eyes made contact with his, "Are." She swallowed harshly. "Are you saying that my mom just tossed my sister to the side? Are you saying that that's why they don't talk?"

"Bethy." He sighed. He didn't know what to say anymore and he was too tired to come up with a lie. A lie was something that Beth didn't deserve to hear anyway. "Yeah. Shelby asked me to find Rachel and get them in touch and then decided she didn't want a relationship with her." He didn't want to go into detail and he hoped that Beth would just let it go. That she would go back home and forget this whole thing even happened. Just leave Rachel alone.

"Why?" Her voice was soft.

Jesse wasn't quite sure what she was asking. Why did he do it? Why had he fallen in love with Rachel? Why had he left her? Why had Shelby wanted to see her then? Why couldn't she have waited a few years? Why did she leave Rachel like that especially after what had gone on between the two of them? Why had she always chosen everyone else before Rachel? Why did she adopt Beth instead of trying? "Why what?"

Beth was quiet for a full minute before she shifted slightly, "Why didn't she want a relationship with her?"

Oh. Jesse knew the answer to that. Or he knew what Shelby told him. He had actually asked that same question right after his first year at UCLA. He had thought that over that year Shelby or Rachel would reach out to one another. When he came back and found out that hadn't been the case he had been beside himself, but unable to do anything except ask that simple question. And the answer he got he didn't even like to consider it an answer, "Your mom thought of Rachel as this little baby that needed her. When she found her again…well Rachel was older and could do some things herself. Shelby wanted someone to take care of."

"Control is more like it." Beth mumbled to herself.

He sighed again. He really didn't want to be dragged into that situation, "She only has your best interests at heart, Beth."

When the young girl in front of him looked up he wasn't sure what to do. Her eyes were filled with a fire he hadn't seen in anyone, but Rachel. "Just like she had Rachel's best interests at heart? A daughter always needs her mother! Always! She dangled that in front of my sister and then took it away! And how could you let her do that? You were there! You said so yourself that you were there! How could you not care? How could you be so cruel?"

"Don't tell me what happened, Beth! Don't tell me I didn't care! I loved her. I thought I was doing what was best! I thought she'd always be there and I'd be able to say sorry after." He shook his head slightly, "I didn't realize what I did would change my life. I didn't think I wouldn't get another chance." He looked blankly at his hands. Jesse St. James suddenly found himself more exhausted than he ever had before.

He really hadn't thought of it as the end. It was intermission to their story. He had actually had it all planned out. He would go away to UCLA and the next summer come home and woo the girl of his future. He would get her back the same way he got her in the first place. Jesse St. James was charming and he would charm her right back into his arms and then he wouldn't let her go. And by then she would have had her fill of the idiot giant leaving her heart open and whole for him. The plan was simple and yet perfect in that simplicity. He would stop by and visit Shelby. Then he would find out when Rachel would be over to play with her little sister. That day he would mysteriously show up. She would storm out of the house in her diva fashion and he would follow after her. Spin her around. Kiss her on the street. He had always imagined it would be raining, but instead he found out that Shelby had completely dismissed her other daughter.

Shelby hadn't just taken Rachel's future happiness, but his also. It was infuriating, but he could never tell her. She had been his coach for years, another mother of sorts. He was angry, but loyal to the end. Plus, she wouldn't be exactly excited when she found out the game he had been planning on playing. He wasn't supposed to fall in love with Rachel. Hell, he had been told not to date her, but to befriend her. Incurring her wrath hadn't been on his things to do, but maybe he should have said something. If he had that year maybe Shelby would have contacted Rachel. Maybe Beth would be visiting her sister and him in the city. But he was through with maybes. He tried to force himself to go back in time many times, but it was useless. He made a slew of mistakes and now the one person he didn't want to let down was finding them all out.

Beth stood abruptly signifying the end of their conversation. He wasn't sure if that was a good thing or bad. She started to make her way to the guest bedroom before stopping at the edge of the doorway and glancing over her shoulder, "You're just lucky you're getting another chance."

The door slammed and Jesse flinched slightly. Beth still seemed to think it would be easier than it was. Rachel wouldn't listen to Beth if she wasn't even listening to her fathers. And she wouldn't want to see him after everything he did. There was no way she would forgive him now. She was alone in the world and he was partially to blame. He would give anything to take it all back. To change things. He grasped on to the vain hope that maybe she would listen to Beth. Maybe she would let him back in her life. Jesse St. James was always the eternal optimist and maybe for the first time in years his hope would be realized.


	4. Knocking

**Chibi-Kari:** So...I was planning to describe why Beth acts the way she does slower than this, but I was catching a lot of flack for my portrayal of her...so I'm justifying, which I hate doing before I'm ready. I will not justify Rachel's situation with her father's yet, so you'll just have to sit tight on that...and I will get into Beth and Shelby's relationship more later. Everything is the way it is for a reason and I will hold all sarcastic comments about people's childhoods to myself. This is fiction and I created Beth the way I created her and I love her for her. Also, of course everything just falls into place during conversations...once again this is scripted! *hangs her head to go feel frustrated* And to the reviewer that informed me that I don't get reviews (which all I said was the difference in reviews was disheartening...I was not complaining) was because I didn't update quickly between them. I would just like to point out that chapter 1 and 2 were released close together...it was 3 that took me a long time. Everyone just let me take you on a journey. Don't worry about the little things. I don't like to leave things hanging and if you think I won't answer something just remind me and I promise I'll get to it! And I'm sorry about this author's note, but I was actually a little upset by some of the comments (and I don't mind constructive criticism, please please send it my way). So I appologize for anyone that gets upset by my note. I don't own and please enjoy the update!

* * *

**Knocking**

Jesse finally settled down into a hard sleep around five am so when incessant pounding came from the other side of his door at exactly 8:03 am he was less than happy. Rubbing his face harshly with his hand he tried to shake the sleep from his mind and figure out who exactly was pounding on his bedroom door.

It took him almost thirty seconds to remember everything from the night before. He groaned slightly as he threw his feet on the floor. He shuddered slightly; it was colder in his apartment than he normally kept it. Opening the door he pushed past the young blonde that had needlessly started banging with two fists. He quickly started his coffee pot before turning to look at her, "Did you turn the air down?"

She took a seat at the table, swinging her legs slightly, before cocking an eyebrow, "I was hot."

"Damn it, Beth. There's a power restriction currently. You can't just turn it down like that. You could blow out a substation and then I guarantee you that it'll be hot."

She shrugged again, "It isn't this hot in Ohio."

He sighed running his hand through his hair pulling slightly on the ends, "I'm not going to argue childishly with you. You know your mom doesn't allow you to do that and I'm too old to."

Her eyes widened slightly and she crossed her arms, "I'm not being childish and even if I was I'm only 10 years old! I shouldn't be expected to act like a mini-adult all the time. It's unreasonable!"

"And that statement right there shows that you do. Pick a side already. Be a kid or be a little Dakota Fanning." Jesse did _not_ get enough sleep to deal with this. This was already a point of contention between Shelby and him. Shelby never gave Beth a chance to be a child. It was almost like she was ready to take care of someone Rachel's age, but wanted to take care of a baby. Maybe that was what it was. Or maybe it was some type of guilt. He couldn't be sure, but Shelby was definitely as demanding of Beth as she had ever been of the kids in Vocal Adrenaline…probably more. It was like kids of teachers. He had once heard a girl crying in middle school because her father had informed her that a 98 wasn't an A and that she would end up trailer trash if she didn't pull herself together. Kids that grew up in the situation were forced to act differently and it was slightly frightening. He was just glad his parents didn't treat him like that. And luckily Shelby wasn't that bad, but she had never quite treated Beth like a child. If he was honest it was probably the main reason they had been getting into more fights with each other lately.

"Oh and I was allowed to be a child?" Beth sneered at him slightly.

"Beth. I'm not getting into this. It's not my place and frankly I think both of you are acting out the worst aspects of childhood." He turned around and grabbed a mug filling it with coffee before turning to look at her, "And if you cross the line with me I will put you on the first plane back home like I told your mother last night I would. You're lucky I convinced her to let you stay out here for a few weeks and didn't tell her what you tried to do."

Beth looked abashed for a moment before righteous indignation came bubbling forth, "You had no right to call my mother!"

Jesse slammed the mug on the counter, wincing slightly as hot coffee hit his hand, but it was a sacrifice worthy of the situation, "Do I need to go walk over to that computer right now? You know I will Beth."

"And I'll never speak with you again."

"You will." He pulled down two bowls from the cabinet above the counter when she didn't respond and started to fill them with Cheerios.

He turned to grab the milk when Beth spoke again, her voice was small and it was slightly unsettling, "I'll eat mine dry."

Jesse finished closing the fridge before turning around milk in hand, "You hate your cereal crunchy. In all the years I've known you you've waited until it was soggy before even thinking of taking a bite. Hell, you did that as a baby!"

"I'm vegan." She held her head up high and tossed her hair over her shoulder.

Jesse just raised an eyebrow, "Since when? You weren't just a few weeks ago when you came to visit me."

Beth leaned forward slightly, "Does it matter, Uncle Jesse?"

He nodded slowly, "If you don't really know how to eat vegan it does. You can't just do it because you think its cool or the thing to do. You have to get protein in your diet and calcium." He shook the milk container slightly vainly trying to entice her into letting him add it to her bowl.

She rolled her eyes, "Well my sister is just going to have to teach me then."

"Beth." Jesse had never felt this exasperated in his entire life. He hadn't even had a situation close to this before. Beth was being completely unreasonable, but that seemed to be something that ran in her family, biological and adoptive. Shelby was more than unreasonable…Jesse could just point to the mess she made of his senior year to prove that. Rachel was unreasonable, granted she and Beth had never spent any time with each other. And from what he had heard about Babygate from Rachel Quinn took the cake on unreasonable. And Puck…well he was Puck and that was a completely different breed. Basically, he couldn't fault her. She had nature and nurture working against her.

Beth just hopped up from the table and grabbed the bowl of dry cereal before taking her seat again eying him slightly, "So…we're going to see Rachel today."

Jesse almost spit out the coffee he was in the process of drinking, "We can't just show up at her house unannounced. And that guy-"

"Mr. Debonair."

Jesse just raised an eyebrow before ignoring her comment completely, "said that you shouldn't try to come around. How about we go see a play and have a picnic out in Central Park. Maybe we can get a little shopping in. I'm on break for the next two weeks and I told your mom I'd send you back when I started filming again."

She crossed her arms and Jesse was starting to worry about his little Ikea wooden table. If she got a kick in just right the whole thing could fall apart. "I already told you last night you were going to set things right with her and I was going to get my chance at a sister."

Jesse groaned slightly and rubbed his scalp, "How do you know she didn't warn her doorman about you?"

Beth's face broke out into a wide grin and Jesse felt his stomach immediately drop to the floor. Last time she broke out into that smile Andrea Cohen ended up covered in blue paint during one of their Vocal Adrenaline reunions, "That's why we aren't going there. We're going to show up at her theatre."

Jesse's eyes widened, "We are not. That's unprofessional and completely inappropriate not to mention not allowed. No one would let us into the theatre to go talk to her. And I sure as hell am not charming anyone into letting us in so don't even think about that."

Beth waved her hand dismissively, "Oh no no no. We aren't going inside the theatre to talk to her. She'll be outside the stage door. Just go get dressed Uncle Jesse. Leave all the planning to me."

All he could do was nod. Beth would get her way even if he tried to force his plans on her. Of course he had been hoping for a few extra days to think of something to say to Rachel when he actually saw her. But of course Beth had other plans. He just hoped Rachel's reaction wouldn't crush her. He had always done his best to keep her optimistic and something like this could go wrong on so many levels.

Before he knew it they were standing in front of the Broadhurst Theatre and Jesse felt the urge to run away. He had never felt nervous, not even when it came to Rachel. But that all came to a crashing halt almost eleven years ago when he stood on stage about to sing Another One Bites the Dust. Then it had happened again when he called her. Then again when he saw her standing on stage just feet from him at Regionals. Now it was back double time. He remembered dreaming last night that he walked right up to Rachel in a music store and she stared at him blankly. He wasn't sure if he was more nervous that she would remember him or that she forgot him completely.

He held his breath slightly looking at the closed stage doors before glancing to his right where Beth was supposed to be. He panicked slightly when he couldn't see the small blonde anywhere in sight. He felt a jolt in his chest when she ran back around the corner positively beaming.

"She said she would come and meet you back here?" Jesse couldn't stop the slight disbelief coloring his voice.

Beth's smile only widened more, "Nope. Fire alarm."

Jesse was completely flabbergasted, but was quickly brought back to the situation when actors and stagehands started to file out of the building. Once again he held his breath until his eyes landed on the girl that he hadn't seen in ten years. The girl that he had planned on winning back. The girl that had stolen his entire world with one song.


	5. Bittersweet Life

**Chibi-Kari**: You all might hate this chapter, but it needed to happen. And before everyone says I'm wrong and not following the show...watch the pilot. Finn refers to egging Rachel in the past. I don't own, but enjoy this little chapter! And I'm sorry for anyone I made mad with my last author's note! I didn't mean to attack and I'm not mad I promise!

* * *

**Bittersweet Life**

* * *

When the fire alarm went off Rachel was almost certain the day couldn't get any worse. Really, she had gotten barely any sleep the night before which was of course something she had been getting used to. Parties were a must in New York to keep your social reputation intact and it was her turn on the party circuit. It was a success that was deserved. She had put in weeks of preparation. Only the best caterers. Best liquor. Best guests. And her little black dress hugged all the right curves and left just enough to the imagination. It had actually ended relatively early, around midnight. That was also good. She had an early rehearsal day today. They just had to replace their Javert for the fourth time. Even Rachel, the perfectionist that she was, thought that the director was being ridiculous. This Javert really wasn't as bad as the second. She shook her head as the alarm blared over head and she started to head out of her dressing room. She couldn't quite understand why the director kept hiring these men before making sure they were right for the part. This was an ongoing show. Secretly she thought it was to try and pressure their current Javert into staying a little longer, but Brian was sure he was going. London's West End was calling him and she would miss him. Him and his red hair and ridiculous red sweaters…one that he decided on wearing last night much to her chagrin.

"Rae, you really do need to walk faster if this is a real fire." Brian came up next to her throwing his arm over her shoulders.

She rolled her eyes lightly before sticking her left hand in his back pocket, "We could always burn together."

He smirked wickedly at her, "Not here. Not now. And not like this."

She rolled her eyes. She was too tired for this banter. They had an on and off again relationship for three years and last night it was on again. When the morning rolled around it was off. They had both known that, though. In two weeks he would leave for London and it had to be off again. Maybe for good, but they would always be there for each other either way. They had history and not the type that kept her away from Ohio. They had met on day one of workshops for Spring Awakening. He played a wonderful Hanschen. Charming and manipulative just like his character...he certainly knew how to work the system. In fact he had been the first boy to charm his way into her pants…three weeks after they met. Back then it wasn't like it was now. They weren't a couple until years later. Years and several men later. But Brian would always have that part of her and he understood her and everything she had been through. He really was her best friend.

He eyed her slightly before squeezing her a little closer, "Still thinking about last night?"

She leaned her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes. She trusted him enough to lead her, "I'm just tired. Today is not a good day. I just want to go home and curl up in bed."

"Ahh. Well I guess I'm to blame for that aren't I? The director seems to think so."

She felt his voice rumble through her body. "He's just going to miss you. I'm going to miss you."

He stopped them and untangled himself from her before placing both of his hands on her shoulders forcing her to stand up herself and open her eyes, "You know I'm only a skype or phone call away."

She tried to put on her brightest smile, "Yeah. I know. It's just that you've been my rock for so many years now-"

"And it's time to be your own rock. Better yet, it's time to put everything behind you." He gripped her shoulders a little tighter and swallowed thickly, "You should have talked to her last night. At least given her something to walk away with."

"Brian-"

"Don't Rae. I know you." He shook her slightly. "You need to let go of all of this and move on. You know the saying forgive and forget."

Rachel tried to shake her head and protest, but he just pulled away and jogged to catch up with the rest of the cast. And that was exactly why they were not really together. He let her make her mistakes and he did it by walking away, but one thing was certain. He was always there. Always there to pick up the pieces.

She was one of the last people to walk through the doors out into the New York heat. This summer really was unbearable. The heat was oppressive and she couldn't help, but miss the cool of winter. She was about to make her way over to the rest of the cast when Rachel realized that yes, the day could get worse.

The entire cast was whispering and seemed to be glancing off to her left, but it wasn't until Brian looked at her in a way that alarmed her. She knew someone she didn't want to see was standing right over her shoulder. She closed her eyes slightly before turning. Rachel Berry wasn't afraid of anything, but God help her if Shelby was standing there asking where her daughter was.

She saw him first and everything seemed to click into place. Beth's Uncle Jesse wasn't a young John Stamos…as she couldn't stop herself from imaging. She couldn't stop the image from Full House from invading her mind when she had heard Beth talking to him on the phone. She wasn't eavesdropping…she was being a good person. And she wanted that little girl out of her house. She had to make sure that she really was calling her uncle and if she had to stand at her bedroom door with an ear to the door looking silly in front of Brian so be it. She just hadn't realized that Uncle Jesse and Jesse St. James were one in the same.

She stood staring at him before another feeling of resentment coursed through her and she took a step forward. Of course Uncle Jesse was Jesse St. James. Shelby had sent him to her. They were close and no matter what he did to her Shelby would still chose him over her. Shelby didn't want Rachel, but she would take Jesse who broke her heart mercilessly. She was always second string or not even allowed to play. Everyone in Ohio treated her that way. That was why they were dead to her. Every single one of them. She was tossed out of the game by Jesse. She wasn't even on Shelby's radar. And Finn couldn't seem to decide if he wanted her or not. The only one who was consistent was Puck and they weren't quite on speaking terms now that he and Quinn had found their way back to each other again.

"What are you doing here?" Her voice was firm and from the corner of her eye she saw most of the cast shift away.

"I just want to talk to you." For the first time Beth came to Rachel's attention.

She wasn't sure what to say to any of this. Why did this little girl think it was alright to come into her life? Everything had been going great for the past few years. Her life wasn't perfect, but Brian had taught her how to love how bittersweet life could be. And in a few seconds this little girl ruined everything.

"Do you want me to call security?" Rachel flinched slightly when she felt Brian's hand settle on her shoulder. She hadn't even heard him approach. She just shook her head.

"I doubt there's a fire. Why don't you guys go back inside? I'll follow in a few moments." Rachel glanced over her shoulder and saw the cast looking slightly uncomfortable.

"There isn't. I pulled the alarm." Beth looked impressed with herself and Rachel couldn't help but chuckle a little bit.

"Just like your dad." Jesse hissed slightly as she said that, but she chose to ignore him for the moment.

"You sure you don't want me to stay out here with you?"

She locked eyes with Brian and shook her head slightly. He wanted her to face up to her past. He told her that moments ago and now she would. She would send the little girl packing and get back to her life.

Brian followed the rest of the cast, but paused for a moment looking at the three of them before closing the door behind him.

"Am I really like my dad?" Beth sounded slightly in awe as she took a step forward.

"Beth." Jesse's voice was warning and Rachel saw Beth look admonished. Only slightly of course.

It clicked, "Shelby not honoring the open adoption?"

Jesse's glaze flicked right back to her's, "Rachel, don't. It's not your place."

She nodded slightly, "It's not. I'm not involved in any of this and I don't want to be." She trailed her eyes back to Beth, "Go home. I thought I made that clear last night. Whatever you came here for you aren't going to get. I don't want to be in your life. I don't want you in my life. I don't want you."

"What the hell happened to you?" Jesse snapped as he pulled Beth into his side. This was not the Rachel he loved. This was not the girl that would forgive anything. This wasn't the girl that had optimism that shined through.

"She grew up. And Beth needs to learn that sometimes people just don't want you. Get used to it kid. When you grow up you'll see it all the time. Jobs. Boyfriends. Especially if you want to get into show business. I'm just lucky I learned it early." Rachel just wanted to go back inside. She couldn't be here. Not with him and Shelby's daughter. She just wanted to separate herself from these people. From this situation. She wanted the safety and security of her life. She narrowed her eyes, "You and Shelby taught me that lesson oh so well."

"Shelby was stupid, Rachel. She still is. And I made a mistake. Don't punish Beth for that!" Jesse felt his composure slip. He took a deep breath willing his voice to settle to a better volume, but as soon as the next words left his mouth he knew he should have stuck with shouting instead of saying that "You haven't forgiven me for that stupid choice? You always forgave everyone for everything!"

Rachel felt like she had been slapped. He had the gall to speak to her as if he knew her. Hell, he didn't really know her back then. If he had he would have realized that what he did would be it. The straw that broke the camel's back. "I'll never forgive you for that."

Jesse would have gone forward to touch Rachel if he hadn't had Beth pressed into his side. Beth was the only thing grounding him. The temptation to go to Rachel was the strongest thing he had felt in a long time, but he didn't need the tabloids coming out with some story of assault. Hell, he wouldn't put it past this Rachel to press charges. "Finn did the same thing! He egged you. You told me yourself that before he joined glee club he used to drive around with his friends and they egged you. You forgave him. I egged you. It was stupid, but what is the difference? Tell me what the damn difference is?"

Rachel was too infuriated to even continue this conversation. She couldn't deal with this and Jesse seemed to be past pretenses. She turned on her head and pulled the stage door roughly. She was halfway through before she decided to give him the answer before walking through that door. And she hoped it hurt. "I didn't love him."


	6. Echo

**Chibi-Kari:** Wow, I didn't expect so many people to love Brian! I'm glad you did, but wow. I did have a reader say that they thought that everyone was taking Beth's side. I didn't think I was writing it that way. I thought I had Jesse telling Beth that she was wrong enough times for it not to seem that way. Really, everyone is more sympathetic to Rachel. Even when Brian was trying to convince Rachel to talk to her it was about closure and not Beth, persay. *shrugs* Oh well, maybe I didn't make that clear enough. Yes, Jesse did comfort Beth, but really who isn't going to comfort a 10 year old who just got told they weren't wanted?

Anyway, I don't own and I hope you enjoy this little bit. It's a bit of a filler, but because of that I'm giving you a little glimpse in my note here. I will be bringing Brian in a little more before he flies out to Londontown and we'll be getting a big dose of...drumroll please...Puck! Just wait for it. Thanks for sticking with me and please leave me feedback be it burning effigies or gifts of love and support!

* * *

**Echo**

He had heard what she said, but it didn't seem to want to do anything but echo inside his head. It was one of those moments where the words repeat and you can't seem to grasp quite what significance that it held…or maybe it was just that it overwhelmed you. Jesse was more inclined to believe the later. He knew that Rachel meant to hurt him with that line…a line that was shockingly similar to the one he had given her after he broke the egg over her beautiful face. A line that was meant to hurt with the hope that it gave. That seed is implanted only for you to realize it was ripped out moments before. It's the worst aspects of not knowing what you lost until it was gone.

Jesse gripped Beth tighter into his side. He could feel the girl shaking. He felt bad for her, but he couldn't really blame Rachel. Sure she could have done it in a nicer way, but Beth did have no right trying to force her way in. But still, it was frightening how different this Rachel was. She was everything that the old Rachel wasn't. Confident. Self-assured. Angry. She had this bitterness which fit the part of Eponine perfectly. It was no wonder she was making the revival of Les Miserable an instant success.

She was so different from everything he remembered. Of everything he loved about her, but when she was standing before him telling him everything he never wanted to hear he realized two things. He deserved everything she was telling him. And he still loved her. He loved her when she was saying horrible things to her sister. He loved her when she was saying horrible things to him. He couldn't stop himself. It was like it hummed back to life when he saw her.

He reached over and placed his other hand on Beth's head. Jesse St. James was glad that she forced him to come because he had finally seen Rachel after all the crap he put her through. And in the few minutes that she stood in front of him she did something he never thought she would. She leveled the playing field.

Everything she said to him matched everything he did to her. She was fair game again. She knocked herself right off that pedestal that he had put her on and now all he had to do was pick up the pieces. And that was exactly what he was going to do. Jesse St. James always got what he wanted.

He knelt down in front of Beth lifting her chin up with his right hand and holding her steady with his left, "First things first we're getting some ice cream. After all that's happened I think that's the only option. Second, we plan."

Beth hiccupped slightly, "What? That was it. I thought she'd just give in. I don't have anything else."

Jesse eyed her slightly before standing and making his way to the street, "I thought Beth Corcoran never gave up. Didn't you tell me that last year when you were trying to join the local musical to play Annie? Maybe you left her back in Ohio. Or maybe this is too difficult for you. If that's the case then I guess I should just book your flight right back home. Your mom is worried."

Beth sucked in some air and puffed her cheeks out. Her mother always got upset when she did this, said it was too childish, but it helped portray her emotions. Her mother just didn't seem to understand true drama. "I don't give up."

Jesse just glanced over his shoulder smirking slightly, "Then don't give up now. If there is one thing I know it is better to be on someone's mind no matter what than not even be on their radar. Rachel was out for blood. That means we're halfway in. A few more pushes and we're clear."

Beth allowed herself to smile. Her mother did tell her once that all press could be good press. And Uncle Jesse didn't seem to want to give up now. Beth couldn't claim that she was paying perfect attention after her sister said that she didn't want her, but she did hear clear as day that Rachel had at one time loved her uncle. And feelings have a way of creeping back up on you.

Jesse started to walk forward again and Beth jogged lightly to walk next to him. She kept quiet as they walked in a rather large ice cream shop. She could give up being vegan for ice cream.

They both settled down by the window with their frozen treat and Beth watched her uncle seem to close off into himself. He was planning. She knew the face. Complete determination. Her mother had often showed her planning tapes of the heydays of Vocal Adrenaline. More often than not Jesse was making that same expression while looking through the song lists. It was the times when he was sure he was going to win.

She raised her eyebrow slightly and let a smirk envelope her face, "So she loved you."

"Yeah. I mean I loved-" Jesse stopped suddenly as soon as a large smile broke out on to his face.

Beth giggled before innocently stuffing some ice cream in her mouth, "So, you loved her too. Does that mean you'll get married one day?"

Jesse knew what she was doing. Beth loved to tease this way. It was something that Shelby had been rather good at also. God, it was such a mistake for Puck and Quinn's child to end up in the hands of Shelby Corcoran. But he would play her game. She wasn't as good as her mother and Jesse had been playing against her long before Beth was even born, "Yes. One day I'm going to marry Rachel Berry and we're going to have children. You'll be an aunt. It'll really screw with everyone's heads because you will be the aunt to your uncle's kids."

Beth's mouth snapped shut into a firm line as she tried to work out if the statement was really true. Jesse almost burst out laughing as a look of realization and then slight disgust crossed Beth's face.

Jesse waved his hand slightly bringing her attention back to him, "We'll let your mom explain that to people. I think she deserves that much."

Beth nodded slightly. She grimaced slightly, "What did my mom do to her?"

Jesse closed his eyes. He had really hoped what he said to her earlier would have been enough, "I told you, Beth. She just decided that she didn't want a relationship with her."

Beth shook her head, "Rachel said that she made it clear that she didn't want her. That neither of you did. I know what you did. My mom just telling Rachel that now wasn't the time to know each other wouldn't do that. My mom did something."

"Bethy. You don't really want to know do you?" Jesse hoped that if he made it clear that it wasn't what she really wanted to know that the little girl would let it go.

"Tell me, Uncle Jesse."

He sighed and glanced down at the ice cream in his cup. He mixed it slightly into what he used to call soup when he was little. "She let Rachel get invested in the relationship. She encouraged it. Rachel told her stories about her childhood and Shelby made a costume for her. They sang together. And then Shelby ended it quickly by giving her a cup with a star on it." He laughed a little ruefully. A cup was all that was left of their relationship. A cheap imitation of a gift.

Beth's eyes narrowed, "My mom made her a costume?"

Jesse nodded slightly. He wasn't quite sure why Beth seemed to focus on that, "Yeah. Her fathers can't sew for anything. And Rachel never really had a sense of style so Shelby helped her out."

"So my mom knew."

Beth seemed to be getting upset and Jesse couldn't seem to grasp what her problem with this was, "Knew what?"

Beth's eyes snapped to his and he was slightly taken aback by the anger in them, "She knew that my sister did need a mother. She knew she needed help with things. There was still a place in Rachel's life for her. Then she went ahead and filled it before deciding that she didn't want to be there."

Jesse was rendered mute for a moment as he let Beth's exclamation settle in. It was something he never would have thought of. Something that only a daughter could realize. Shelby had lied when she said that she couldn't see a place for her in Rachel's life. She couldn't have missed that. She couldn't have missed how hard it was for her daughter to grow up with two men. It was a pivotal time in Rachel's life to have a female influence and Shelby had backed out.

He went over the idea several times in his head and he couldn't figure out how Shelby could miss that. She had to have seen it. She was a daughter herself. She knew how girls needed a mother's influence at that age. There was peer pressure. Sex. Fashion sense. The teenage years are important to both genders, but it was important for girls to have a mother to talk to during that time. The only real answer was that it was Shelby. Shelby couldn't find a spot in her life for Rachel, but had no problem doing it for Beth. He wasn't sure what to say to that. He wasn't sure there was anything to say.

"I hate her." Beth mumbled across the table, "I hate what she's done. How could she do that to my sister? No wonder Rachel hates me! I'd hate me!"

Jesse grabbed her hand, "Rachel doesn't hate you. She just doesn't know you. Move slowly. She'll want to get to know you and she'll love you."

Beth nodded. She was crying again and Jesse was sure there was nothing he could do to stop it. "What if she doesn't love me? What if I'm not good enough after what my mom did? How could she do that to her?"

Jesse shook his head. He'd like to know the answer to that question, too. "Rachel will love you when she gets to know you. I promise. Now my little mastermind, how do you think we should try to approach Rachel again." Jesse could only hope planning would take Beth's mind off of everything.

She smiled a watery smile, "The red head. He's close with my sister and he's in the play. Him. He'll help us."

Jesse eyed her, "He told you not to come around anymore just last night."

Beth wiped her eyes with the back of her sleeves before smirking, "Oh, but he'll help us now. Trust me. Beth Corcoran always knows."


	7. Eraser

**Chibi-Kari:** Okay, this chapter is really internal and was a little hard to write, but you'll get a good idea of Brian...sadly, he won't be around for much longer. But you will get a bit of Puck to make up for it! I don't own, but I live for your reviews!

* * *

**Eraser**

Jesse wasn't sure how Beth did it. Hell, he hadn't been sure how anyone in the Corcoran family, including Rachel, did anything. They just seemed to have this charisma that made everything they wanted fall into place. Or maybe they just knew how to manipulate the system. Either way Jesse couldn't seem to bring himself to believe that Brian O'Conner was sitting in front of them hands clasped over the small table.

It was strange and casual at the same time. Tabloids would have a field day if they saw Jesse St. James, movie star, sitting across from Brian O'Conner, Tony award winner, at the local Starbucks down the street from his place. Hell, it seemed unbelievable even to him. The first two times that he saw Brian he didn't even realize it was him. It wasn't until a few key strokes into Google last night that he realized exactly who the redheaded man was. He was famous on The Great White Way and even did a circuit with a traveling show. He won a Tony at age twenty for the role of Tony in West Side Story. Jesse still couldn't understand how the redhead got the part of an Italian, but sometimes things like that just didn't make sense.

Beth cleared her throat awkwardly from beside him. He had almost forgotten she was there. For some reason the entire idea of Brian suddenly threatened him. Sure after his reading last night he found that the other man would be leaving for London shortly, but he had also read page after page of rumors of a relationship with Rachel. Sure she had leveled the playing field, but he wouldn't be a home wreaker. If they really were in a relationship then he couldn't ruin that.

The question haunted him since 2:45 in the morning and he couldn't seem to shake it. He could still remember the way that Brian's hand had fallen on Rachel's shoulder and how he had walked Beth down before. "Are you with Rachel?" The question popped out of his mouth before he had even realized it and he couldn't quite bring himself to regret it.

Brian just raised an eyebrow slightly before taking a slow sip of his coffee. "Jump right into things don't you?" He paused, as if waiting for Jesse to reply, before quickly continuing, "It depends on what you mean."

Jesse was completely flabbergasted. He had expected a straightforward answer. They were either together or they weren't together. He was either living with her in a relationship or he was just a good friend. "Are you seeing each other?" He tried to clarify the question without asking what he really wanted. Should I be threatened by you?

Brian shrugged lightly, "Are we dating? No. Have we dated in the past? Yes. I'm I living with her? Until I leave for London. My lease ran out and it didn't make sense not to. Am I sleeping with her? Well, let's just say first there and still hitting that." Brian laughed to himself. "Will I allow you to see her? Maybe. Does that cover everything you really wanted to know with your question?"

Rachel sleeping with someone without being in a real relationship only seemed to halt all of his thought processes. He shook his head at the thought and Brian only leaned back as if expecting more questions. But that wasn't what he was shaking his head at. Jesse St. James, for once in his life, didn't know where to begin. He knew it wasn't his Rachel anymore…sure he saw pieces of her and he still loved her. But this girl was everything that Rachel had said she wouldn't be. Jesse didn't know what to say.

Luckily, Beth jumped in to end the silence. Although Jesse really wished she hadn't or at least not asked that question. He couldn't quite tell if she was scandalized or extremely interested in the fact. "You're having sex with my sister?"

Brian brought his attention to her. "How old are you?"

"Ten." She answered quickly.

He nodded to himself. "Yes. At your age you shouldn't be that surprised. Rachel is 26. It really isn't surprising." He stopped for a moment, thinking. "But you shouldn't have sex until you're 26 or married either."

Jesse could tell it was a cover up. Brian seemed to be a good guy that let his mouth get away from him a little bit. He didn't want to imply that a ten year old should be promiscuous and Jesse was glad about that. He still was going to have to do a bit of damage control when they got back to the apartment, but Beth was reasonable…sometimes.

"She didn't have sex until she was 26?" Beth questioned in awe.

Brian suddenly looked uncomfortable. Jesse assumed it was that he finally realized just how much this little girl idolized her sister. Brian glanced at Jesse. "Sure. Guys will wait if they respect you." He reached into his wallet suddenly fishing out a twenty. "Here. Go and buy one of their muffins. They're amazing."

Beth grabbed the money quickly, never one to turn down free cash, and took off to the register.

Jesse shook his head slightly with a laugh. "You know you won't get any change."

Brian shrugged. "I figured. I had to get the kid away before I dug my grave any deeper. Kid acts like a freaking adult. That's some creepy Dakota Fanning shit going on."

Jesse nodded. "I know. I figure that's not the only reason you sent her to that big line, though. What did you want to ask me?"

Brian nodded mockingly. "Pretty and smart. Rachel didn't lie about you." He sighed slightly. "I don't like to think the worst of people, especially kids, but what does that little girl want?"

Jesse leaned back, slightly confused. "To know her sister. No more. No less."

Brian nodded slowly. "That Shelby woman isn't involved? Because I swear to God if either one of you is doing her dirty work I won't let you within 100 feet of Rachel."

Jesse held his hands up. "Shelby is Beth's mom, but she didn't even know Beth had taken off to see Rachel until I called her. Yeah, I still talk to Shelby, but that's mostly for Beth's sake. The woman just doesn't know how to mother properly. I don't do her dirty work anymore."

Brian nodded slightly. He glanced over at Beth. "Rachel's been hurt and she's the type of girl that will always carry it with her. That hurt has shaped her into someone else. Someone so afraid to let people in yet at the same time she doesn't know how to function without someone else. She's worked so hard to try and erase everyone in her past, which isn't healthy. Rachel needs someone to be there for her. Someone to ground her. I don't think Beth would just walk away and Rachel needs that stability." He laughed slightly, "And it wouldn't hurt if she could be someone else's rock. It might help her be her own. So yeah, I'll help you guys out."

Jesse swallowed the lump that built in his throat. He could still remember that young girl standing next to him on the stage at Carmel. The girl that told him that if her heart was broken she wouldn't recover. She obviously didn't. He threw her aside thinking she would still be there when he found his way back. He was selfish. Brian wasn't. He cared about her and understood her in a way that Jesse wasn't sure he could. In a way he definitely didn't as a teenager. "You love her don't you?" He didn't really want the answer. He could only mentally plead that the answer would be 'no' or 'like a sister.'

"Yes." Brian sighed. He knew that wasn't what Jesse wanted to hear, but he wasn't into lying to people no matter how much trouble that got him in. "I do. Of course I do. She's my best friend and more so of course I love her. And when I look at you I can see that you do to. Right now I can't give her what she needs and maybe you can. If you can I won't stand in the way. I care about her too much for that. Let her make her own choices. Don't control her. And God help me if I come back to a bigger mess I won't hesitate to take her back and I can tell you one thing. It will be easy."

Jesse wasn't sure what to say. Brian was serious, but the fact was he was too. "You won't be getting her back."

Brian stared him down before nodding slightly. "I can only get you and Beth in the door and I want you to promise me something." He waited for Jesse to nod in the affirmative before continuing. "Beth comes before you. Rachel could use some family."

Jesse could only nod blankly. He had never felt inferior to anyone until this moment and it scared him. Even if he could win Rachel back Brian was such a worthy adversary that, if he was honest with himself, he wasn't sure he could keep her.

Brian stood gesturing Jesse to do the same. "Squirt, let's go see your sister."

Beth's face twisted into a scowl as she came up to them, muffin in hand. "I'm not a squirt. I'm 5 foot."

"Do you want to see your sister or not?" Beth's blue eyes widened and Brian laughed. "Come on."

The walk back to Rachel's apartment was quick and Jesse couldn't help but think he wasn't ready. It was amazing that just three hours ago he thought he could do this, but now walking next to Beth and Brian he wasn't so sure. Everything seemed to change in one conversation.

As they got closer Jesse could hear raised voices coming down the hallway. Brian immediately picked up his pace and quickly unlocked the door. Rachel was having an argument with a man and Brian left Jesse and Beth standing in the doorway to intervene. Jesse couldn't shake the fact that the voice sounded familiar.

"Rach, you're being ridiculous." Jesse's eyes widened as he finally placed the voice.

"Oh shut it, Puckerman."


	8. Forgive

**Chibi-Kari: ** I'm sure anyone that's been around children knows how intuitive they are and most of them feel a lot of empathy and are quick to make connections with people, but just as quick to break them. Beth's a little more mature than most kids her age, but doesn't really know how to deal with that. And Rachel on the other hand is hurt and stunted in the maturity department. They're a lot more alike than I probably make it sound with that statement. I've just made things a lot messier with this chapter, but I've given a little tiny bit of resolution to make up for how much more complicated things are getting. I don't own, but hearing from all of you helps me justify what I'm doing!

* * *

**Forgive**

Rachel couldn't believe this week. Beth. Jesse. Brian leaving soon. The entire musical practically imploding because of this fact. And now Noah Puckerman barging into her house and lecturing her. She'd have to stop mentally saying that things couldn't get worse because the universe just loved proving her wrong.

"I don't know why you can't just leave me alone! Don't you think me not answering your phone calls would be a big enough sign that I'm not speaking with you? A big flashing neon sign that even you shouldn't be able to miss! Hell, Finn and Brittany would have figured it out!"

Puck's eyes narrowed. "Now you're just being petty. I'll I'm saying is forgive her! Quinn really wants to get to know you now."

"You mean you want her to get to know me and since she's sleeping with you she's all good with that. Staying in your good graces?" Rachel mocked lightly.

"No. She found some pictures of us from Bonnaroo last year and was surprised that we were still in touch. She had been asking about you around the old Glee kids. She thought that Finn would know, but when he didn't she thought all chances of reconnecting with you were lost. I couldn't just pretend that I didn't know we were in those pictures together so I confessed when she asked. She's wanted to apologize for years. She could really use you as a friend and I know you guys would get along now. Come on you're my best friend, Rach." He pleaded. Quinn really wanted this and so did he. He couldn't stand not being able to phone Rachel up when something exciting happened or when he needed some support. She was always there to tell him how amazing he was and he didn't want to function without her support. And with Brian leaving she couldn't turn her back on him. There would be no one left. He glanced over as Brian took up residence behind his left shoulder in silent support.

"She wants to apologize for making my high school life hell? She wants to apologize for drawing pornographic images of me on the bathroom stalls? She wants to apologize for calling me Man-Hands and everything else she called me? She wants to apologize for ordering people to slushie me? Huh? Does she, also, want to apologize to giving birth to the little girl that took the only mother I had?" Rachel breathed heavily and she knew her face was red. She looked away from Puck and Brian only to see Jesse and Beth standing by her front door. She turned back to Puck her face braking out into an insincere smile. "You know what. Invite her over now. You guys can meet your daughter." She gestured roughly towards Beth before stomping off to her room and slamming the door.

The room was silent and Puck couldn't help but flinch as the door slamming echoed through the large apartment. He took a deep breath before turning slowly to face the little girl he dreamed about since his teenage years. The fight with Shelby ruined any chance he had to visit with her, but she was still a part of his soul and he couldn't leave the thought of her behind.

Beth's eyes widened. Her sister didn't even have to tell her. This was her father. Sure he had brown hair to her blonde and green eyes to her blue. But there was her chin and her ears. She obviously took more after her biological mother, but this was still her father. She could see herself in him. She looked up at her uncle as he placed a hand on her shoulder. They weren't going to leave now. Her sister obviously needed her support and now that her father was standing in front of her she could finally get all the answers she needed.

Puck's eyes were wide and his voice was breathless. "Beth."

The little girl pulled herself up into her highest stance. "So you know my name. It seems you were purposely ignoring all my life then."

"Beth." Jesse cautioned. She was volatile, but then her father was too. And Puck and Rachel having it out in the middle of the entryway was proof of that.

"I never meant for it to work out that way. Your mom and I just didn't get along so seeing you became too difficult." Puck tried to explain, but it sounded weak even to him.

"Well that would make two of us. My mom isn't the easiest to get along with, but you could have stuck with it. We all could have learned to live together." Beth tried to stop the tears that were threatening to spill. She had wanted a father so bad for so long and now that he was in front of her she just didn't know what to do. She was only ten! She shouldn't have to deal with this. Her father should have tried harder if he really had wanted to see her.

Puck only nodded. He couldn't believe how grown up she seemed. This was the same little girl that eleven years ago he dreamed of calling his own. Now here she was standing before him a little spitfire at ten. He could only imagine her when she would be older, but maybe he wouldn't have to. "You know…if you're in town for awhile maybe you'd like to get some dinner with me. Your birth mom and I live only about two hours away. I'm sure she'd love to see you too. We could get to know each other now." He wanted this more than anything. He wanted a chance to know his little girl. He wanted to be able to threaten her future boyfriends. Noah Puckerman wanted this since the moment that Quinn told him she was pregnant.

Beth's eyes narrowed. "This is the same woman that called my sister names?"

Puck raised his hands slightly. "Whatever Rachel's told you about Quinn isn't the whole truth. She's really not a bad person. Rachel and her just didn't get along in High School."

"I didn't hear anything from my sister. Don't you even try to start the blame game. If it were to come down between knowing the two of them it would be Rachel. I already have a mother and frankly I don't want another one." Her voice started rising in volume. "And everything that I just heard is all I know about this woman. If it's true I don't want to know her. I don't like bullies."

"Quinn wasn't the nicest, but she was going through a hard time." Puck tried to argue, but he didn't even believe it. There really wasn't an excuse for how she treated Rachel or anyone else. She was just a bitch. She'd changed. Now she was the sweet girl that he and Finn had always seen deep down in her. If only he could get Rachel to see that.

"Don't try to make excuses, Puckerman. Even if I wasn't there before babygate I heard how Rachel was treated. And that was before little miss perfect got kicked out of her house. Don't think I didn't ask around about the person tormenting my potential girlfriend before I even got there." Jesse sneered slightly. He had never liked the other man. He was the only real competition he had for Rachel back in the day and that same resentment seemed to still resonate.

"What are you even doing here, St. Douche?" Puck snapped. He still thought the guy needed to get punched in the face for egging Rachel.

Brian stepped forward with his hands raised. "Come on everyone. Let's all just calm down and get Rachel back out here."

"I hate you all!" Beth stomped harshly on the ground catching everyone's attention before stomping down the hall that Rachel disappeared into.

It seemed like a good idea to go after her sister, but now that she made it into the empty hallway she wasn't sure what she would say and if she really wanted to chance losing her father forever. But if there was one thing Beth knew it was loneliness and she saw it in her sister. Rachel needed her just as much as she needed her. She didn't know if she could stand being turned away again, but she couldn't walk away and let her sister think that one more person chose someone over her. Not after what their mother did.

She glanced around the various rooms before deciding to knock on the only closed door. She had heard a door slam when her sister stormed off. There wasn't an answer, but something like that wasn't ever something that would stop Beth. Last summer she learned how to pick locks with Johnny Jacobson and she would use that talent if she had to. Luckily when she reached up to try the door it was unlocked.

Beth realized that she hadn't felt this nervous the first time she walked into her sister's house uninvited, but it wasn't hard to realize the difference. They were both hurt now.

"Rachel?" Beth asked timidly as her sister came into view. Beth couldn't believe how small her sister looked sitting on the edge of her bed with her knees pulled up and her face buried in them.

Rachel looked up quickly. "What are you doing in here? Don't you want to go be with your father?"

Beth wiped away the tears from her own face as she watched her sister steel herself. "I want to know you. I didn't come here for them. I came for you."

Rachel's legs fell to the floor with a slight bang as she started sobbing. It was what she always wanted to hear and now she was finally hearing it. It felt different than what she had ever thought. She thought it would be like a weight lifted, but instead it felt like her heart clenching. All the things she said to this little girl. "I'm sorry."

She felt the bed shift as Beth climbed up and put her arms around her and whisper, "I love you."

Rachel couldn't stop herself and she didn't really want to when her arms wrapped around her little sister and pulled her closer.


	9. The Way

**Chibi-Kari:** I wanted to get Jesse and Puck out of the way and set the stage for the conclusion because fact of the matter is I have another St. Berry story I'm going to be putting up when I finish this one and I'd really like to get it out there. But I really can't add another thing to my plate. I think this story has about five more chapters to go. But I can't be sure. I'm letting inspiration hit me one day at a time. I don't own, but I love when you leave me a message after the button. And if you guys really want to know I'll give you a preview of my next story if you do!

* * *

**The Way**

It was torture. Absolute torture. Jesse St. James was absolutely against many things. Anti-homosexual bullying…well bullying in general. Unfair health insurance policies. Idiotic politicians. Cruel and unusual punishment. And torture. He was definitely against torture, especially after this.

He glanced over at the big man sharing the elevator next to him. Noah Puckerman. There were several things that teenage Jesse wanted revenge for. One of those things was trying to get his girlfriend to cheat on him. Yes, Rachel had told him. She told him everything at the time. But back then Jesse thought it smart to let it slide. He wasn't unrealistic. Puck had rather unusually large arms that were perfect for punching the living daylights out of him right before Regionals. Yes, he could have gotten a punch or two in before going down, but he wasn't going to risk it back then. Now there was nothing stopping him from taking a swing at the other man. They were in a small elevator just out of sight of Beth, Rachel, and anyone else that their fistfight might matter to.

"I can't believe Brian kicked me out." Puck looked at Jesse from the corner of his eyes. "You I can see why. Me I can't. That's my kid up there!"

Jesse had to agree with the slight shock at getting kicked out. He hadn't expected the silence that reigned after Beth's little proclamation and storm out. She was so like Rachel sometimes it was funny. Dramatic and perfecting the storm out one day at a time. It only took five minutes of staring incredulously at each other before Brian went out to check on the two girls. Another two minutes passed before he came back and unceremoniously kicked both of them out.

Jesse did try to protest. He hadn't even gotten a chance to talk to Rachel and he really couldn't leave without Beth, but Brian mouthing 'Beth first' shut him up quickly. That and the fact that Jesse'd have to drop off Beth's overnight bag a little later that night. He'd be back and get his foot in the door. It was a step in the right direction. Of course that didn't make him happy to be stuck in an elevator with Puck.

"She's my niece and Rachel's sister before she's your kid. And I think she did a pretty good job of telling you how much she wanted you in her life." Jesse sneered slightly.

"Back off, St. James, before I make you." Puck was still intimidating.

"Like you could. How about you just run home to your little cheerleader housewife and leave Rachel the hell alone. After everything Quinn put her through you think you have a right to barge into Rachel's apartment and tell her to forgive the bitch? I don't think you know what Quinn put her through." Jesse stepped forward coming face to face with the other man.

"Quinn's changed and she wants Rachel's forgiveness. And you don't get to play the nice guy and talk about how much Rachel's hurt. You don't even know how much you hurt her. And you think it's okay to show up and try whatever the hell you're trying."

"I know exactly how much I hurt her." Jesse glared.

"No. No, you don't. And do you want to know why? Because you were off winning another National Title. Then you were off enjoying UCLA. And do you know where I was? I was with Rachel trying to help her pick up the pieces of her life. And I was watching Finn get in there and ruin her all over again because everything's always been about him. Their entire relationship was about him and how she treated him. And then I wasn't able to see my little girl because I told Shelby where she could stick her so called maternal concern because she certainly hadn't had any when it came to Rachel." Puck was breathing heavily as he took a step back and leaned against the elevator door.

Jesse stepped back, too. He hadn't realized that was why the open adoption wasn't so open. "I know I don't know how much I hurt her, but if it's a fraction of what I saw that day I broke the egg I know I'll spend my entire life making it up to her. And I will. I'll give my entire life to have her back because I can't live without her. She was the best thing I've ever had and I threw her away for nothing. Nothing." He was disgusted with himself. He had been for a long time now, but standing in front of Puck put him in perspective. What was he thinking? How was he supposed to prove to her that he would do anything to avoid hurting her again?

The doors opened with a ding and Puck raised his eyebrow and gestured for Jesse to go first. "We need to have a talk, St. James. We should have had one years ago. Of course back then all I wanted to do was smash your face in." Puck chuckled slightly. "I would have too if Mr. Schue hadn't convinced us guys to funkify you instead. Starbucks?"

Jesse nodded absentmindedly as they walked down the street to the same coffee shop that he and Brian were at only an hour before. They took a seat and started at each other for a few minutes before Jesse decided they needed to start somewhere. "How's life been treating you?"

Puck leaned back and eyed him for a minute. "Not as good as it's been treating you. I saw your last movie. Cliché, but decent acting."

Jesse nodded. He couldn't deny it. All the movies he had been in lately lacked the depth that he had hoped for. He was starting to think he needed to get back into theatre. They were about to start casting roles for Deathtrap and he'd been more than tempted to jump back in. Especially when it came to a play that twisted and dark. That sort of thing called to him. He could have fun and actually act in something deeper than a teenybopper version of Shakespeare. Really. Movies were going downhill. "So Quinn."

Puck just looked at him again. "It's always been Quinn…love at first sight, you know? She needed to change herself before I could take her back and she did. She did it for herself, too." He paused. "It's always been Rachel for you hasn't it?"

Jesse sat back. "I don't believe in love at first sight, but I believe in loving her at first sight." He rubbed his forehead harshly. This wasn't the discussion he wanted to have. "What do you really want? You wanted this talk and you're making me do all the talking."

"Why did you do it? Not why did you betray us because that one's obvious. But why the egg? You could have sorted things out with her after Another One Bites the Dust. You know she would have forgiven you right up to the point you broke an egg on her forehead."

"Honestly?" Jesse leaned back and sized Puck up. He really didn't want to get into this, but the other man seemed hell bent on it.

"Honestly." Puck nodded.

"I thought she'd still be there. I thought everything would be okay after I left and she'd get Finn out of her system. I thought Shelby'd come around and then Rachel would have someone. Then I'd come back after a year away at college and woo the crap out of her. Convince her to come to UCLA and live happily ever after. Not quite how it worked out of course." He mumbled the last part bitterly.

Puck laughed slightly. "Live in la-la land much? You broke up with your vegan girlfriend by egging her."

Jesse leaned across the table scowling. "She forgave Finn and he egged her."

Puck immediately stopped laughing. "Damn, I forgot we even did that."

"Yeah. And somehow she did, too." Jesse couldn't stop himself from scowling. It wasn't fair how quick Rachel was to forgive Finn and Puck, but she wouldn't give him the time of day. "Why am I so different? Huh? How come she can forgive everyone but me?"

"Dude, she can't forgive you because you're the same. You have the same drive and you face the same problems, but there was a big difference. She'd never give up the people important to her and you did. Of course now that's not true. If you haven't noticed she's not exactly on the forgiving boat anymore." Puck looked sad for a minute before shaking his head.

"Yeah, Beth told me about her dads. That doesn't make sense. She loved them more than anything." Jesse shook his head slightly.

Puck smiled ruefully. "Part of that is Shelby. Rachel took it hard after Shelby made it clear that family didn't include her. She started to blame it on the contract. She didn't understand why it hadn't been an open adoption. One of her dads was her biological father so it wasn't like Shelby could waltz back in and say she had full claim. Things got bad at the end of senior year. And then when Rachel landed the part in Spring Awakening that was it. They didn't want their little girl naked on stage at 18. They said that she wasn't being true to herself anymore and was just doing this to get attention. They told her to try out for something else. Anything else and she said no. It blew out of proportion after that. Now I think everyone's just not talking to each other out of habit. My mom keeps them updated, but they haven't even come to any of her shows." He shook his head. "They were always a little too busy anyway."

Jesse swallowed harshly. When he thought about it he never realized how much they weren't there. Rachel almost raised herself. "I never realized how lonely she was."

Puck shook his head slightly with a sigh and looked out the window. "None of us did. Especially not back then. Our junior year she connect with Kurt a little bit and I think he was the only one that realized it, but not to the right extent and he really didn't want to be her friend when it came down to it. That much rejection isn't good for anyone. I think the only one that's really accepted her is Brian and now he's leaving."

"You care about her a lot?" It wasn't really a question, but Jesse wasn't sure if Puck would admit it. Old Puck wouldn't have.

"Yeah. She's been there for me every step of the way. She never let me back down, but now she wants to cut me off because of Quinn. I can't choose between either of them." Puck ran his hand through his hair. It was longer than it had ever been, but he felt like it suited him more than the Mohawk ever did.

Jesse opened and closed his mouth a few times before nodding. "Then take Quinn out of the equation."

Puck furrowed his eyebrows. "Dude, I just said I couldn't choose."

Jesse laughed slightly. "I don't mean dump Quinn. I mean you need to go home and tell Quinn to ease off and that you need to be there for Rachel right now. And then maybe if Rachel wants she'll come around. Trying to force her to accept Quinn will only push her away. Rachel always needed to be coaxed into things. This isn't any different. Don't ever force her. She'll come around if she really wants to."

Puck sat back and eyed him contemplatively. "You always were a Rachel Guru. It was like she never even needed to say anything to you and you just knew. You knew what she needed and wanted. You're alright." He started to stand up.

"Let's see if I can still do that. And Puck. Thanks for saying something to Shelby all those years ago. I know it messed up things with you and Beth-"

Puck raised his hand. "It was worth it. You just see if you can get my little girl to at least talk to me and we'll call it even."

Jesse smiled. "I'll use my St. James charm."


	10. Wanted

**Chibi-Kari:** Short chapter...sorry guys, but I'm giving you a little bit of a twist! I can't believe this story is already coming on 20K words. Well...I don't own and thank you all for sticking with me! Tell me what you think of this little twist. And remember Beth never makes anything easy! Oh and I hope you all enjoy my little nods to other things in this chapter! Please give me feedback! I live off of it!

* * *

**Wanted**

Beth blinked her eyes slightly and tried to focus in the dark orange light of the room. She didn't remember falling asleep, but judging on how the sun was almost down she was sure she did. She tilted her head slightly and came face to face with her sleeping sister. It was more than she ever dreamed of. She had a sister now and Rachel was perfect.

"Knock, knock." Beth sat up quickly and turned to the door. Brian was standing there smiling.

Rachel groaned slightly as she rolled the other direction. "Go to hell, Brian."

Beth just watched wide eyed as Brian winked at her and then smiled wider. "You wouldn't really want that. And I have a better idea. How about we go to the kitchen?"

"How about I stay in bed?" Rachel mumbled as she pulled the pillow Beth was using moments ago over her head.

"Well I guess you could. Beth and I will just have to eat all of that lentil soup ourselves." Brian said dramatically as he gestured at Beth to get off the bed.

Rachel lifted the pillow slightly. "You made lentil soup?"

"It's your favorite…" Brian coaxed.

"Warming bread?" Rachel asked as she threw the pillow to the side. Beth dove off the bed narrowly missing the flying pillow.

Brian laughed as Beth hit the ground. "Vegan friendly rolls from you favorite little store are in the oven right now."

Beth flew out of the way again when Rachel sprung from the bed and at Brian. "I love you!"

"Old news." Brian rolled his eyes as he started towards the kitchen.

"Soup in the summer?" Beth asked quietly as she picked up her pace to keep up with the two adults.

Rachel turned back slightly and grabbed Beth's hand with a smile. "Don't question it. You're lucky. He doesn't just make it all the time and it's the most amazing thing ever."

Brian sighed loudly. "I'd make it if you asked me for it."

Rachel stopped dumbfounded for a moment. Beth laughed and tugged her sister into the bright kitchen.

Brian smiled slightly as he pulled down the bowls. "Sometimes you just need to be warmed up from the inside, Beth. Plus, I promised Rachel I'd make some and freeze it so she can eat it this winter while I'm away."

"Hoarding like a squirrel?" Beth teased slightly.

"Squirrel?" Brian laughed as he pushed the filled bowls in front of the sisters who had pulled themselves up to sit at the counter. "She more or less hibernates like a bear and eats. That's it."

Rachel scoffed as she blew at her soup. "You're lucky you mean so much to me or I wouldn't take half of the crap you dish."

Brian threw the hot rolls next to the soup bowls before winking at Beth. "Like she doesn't dish it right back."

Beth couldn't help, but laugh. Brian was more than she had thought when she first met him. He was funny and sweet and everything she wanted for her sister. She blinked slightly. All of a sudden she was going back and forth on who her sister should be with like this was Edward/Jacob or Peeta/Gale. Seriously, she needed to get a hold of herself and stick with her guns. She was a badass after all. She had to make her choice.

Beth watched Brian and Rachel smile and tease each other as they all ate. They had an easy relationship. A grownup relationship based on trust and affection. Beth could see that obviously. The only time she had seen anything like this was when Shelby and Will had dated briefly a year ago. At the time she had been hell bent on her mother marrying William Schuester, but it seemed that they couldn't get it together. There was something that kept them apart that she had never figured out. It didn't help that things were awkward anytime Uncle Jesse dropped by. Her uncle had some history with the man that didn't seem to sit well with the three of them. Beth really liked Will. And things had gotten worse with her mom after they ended their relationship. It was almost like she had been a point of contention also. A thought hit Beth like a ton of bricks.

She turned to her sister wide eyed. "Do you know a Will Schuester?"

Rachel blinked slightly as she turned to Beth. "Mr. Schue? Sure he was my glee coach in high school. Why?" She felt blindsided. She didn't even know where that question came from.

Beth blinked slowly. It seemed like her mother's relationship, or lack thereof, with Rachel had ballooned out and affected her life over and over again. She wasn't sure what to say. She couldn't feel resentful to her sister. Her mother was really the only one to blame. Over and over again her choice to abandon Rachel robbed her of things she always wanted. A sister. A relationship with her biological father. Will to be her new father. She had wanted those things and they were all taken from her before she even knew they had been an option. Beth couldn't stop the tears from welling in her eyes.

Rachel's eyes widened as she quickly gathered her little sister in her arms. She was surprised at how natural it all was. She hadn't ever had someone to do this for her before Brian, but giving this affection seemed easy to Beth. Or maybe it was because the situation had been reversed just hours ago.

"What's wrong, Beth? Did he ever say something to you?" Rachel wasn't exactly sure what was going on, but Mr. Schue could be cruel back in the day. And if he had been to her little sister. Well, someone would have to unplug all the phones before she made one angry phone call. She looked over at Brian how was watching them worriedly and she mouthed for him to get the tofu ice cream. Sometimes what hot soup couldn't fix a good musical and tofu ice cream could.

Beth shook her head slightly as she tried to even out her breathing. "No. No. He could have been my father."

All of a sudden her sister was laughing slightly and pulling back to look at her. "Shelby and Mr. Schue? I heard those rumors that they had hooked up right when Jesse and I started dating. I didn't think they were true. They dated? Seriously?"

Beth's eyes widened as she watched her sister seem to lose it. "Yeah. For awhile last year. I thought they were going to get married. They were perfect together, but sometimes they fought about things I didn't understand. And Will hated Jesse. I think-" Beth didn't want it to come out wrong or like she was blaming her sister. "I think everything was weird because of you."

Rachel sobered as she took in her little sister's tears. "I'm sorry, Beth." She wasn't sure what to say. It wasn't like she could control that situation. Will and Shelby were adults and they should have gotten over it like adults. And Jesse? Well he could have just disappeared for all she cared.

Beth nodded slightly. "It's my mom's fault. It's always her fault. I'm just glad I have you now."

Brian came around placing two bowls in front of them before calling out that he was going to put in The Wizard of Oz as he walked into the living room.

Beth's eyes widened as she gestured to the bowl. "I thought you were vegan."

Rachel smiled slyly. "Tofu ice cream is man's greatest invention and when Brian piles it full of strawberries and bananas like this…well there is nothing better." She grabbed her bowl and stood up. "I hope you like Wizard of Oz. Brian's a little partial to it. I think it's because he really thinks he sees the hanging munchkin in there." She shook her head. "So morbid."

Beth grabbed her bowl. "That's because it is there! Random bird my ass! That is not a bird."

Rachel laughed as they fell on to the couch. "You and Brian are going to kill me."

Beth glanced over at her sister and Brian as the opening credits started. She couldn't go back and forth between wanting her sister with her uncle and wanting her with Brian. Sure Jesse and her sister had history and Beth loved him, but Jesse had hurt Rachel. What he did was inexcusable and just two days ago he didn't even want to fight for her. Brian was leaving, though. He would be in London for a few months at least, but they were so easy together. He made her sister happy and he catered to everything she could want. And he made soup and tofu ice cream for them. Thinking about Rachel was second nature for him. He didn't need to try like her uncle did.

No. She wouldn't go back and forth. She was choosing sides right now. She'd just have to tell Uncle Jesse that he needed to back off.


	11. Forever

**Chibi-Kari**: Wow it has been a long time since I've touched this story. Jesse's back next week! Who's excited? I am! I don't own anything except for my own plots. I did, however, say a very Jesse-esque line the other day. I was talking with my friends and said, "Yeah. I got into the MPhil programme at University College London. It's in London." I almost facepalmed after I did it. Luckily, only one of my friends is a Glee fan and she just raised her eyebrow at me. Sorry for the big delay. I hope you guys don't hate me! Please leave a message after the button!

* * *

**Forever**

Jesse plastered a large smile on his face as he tried to calm his nerves. Here he was standing outside Rachel's door and for once he was expected. Welcome even. Not by Rachel, but two against one was good in his books. Plus, he could win back Rachel. He would. He had to. There would be no kiss in the street. No rain. But he would make their official reconciliation perfect. Now that he was older (and smarter) he knew the perfect way to get Rachel back. Slow and sure. She'd have no idea what he was after until she was standing in front of him professing her love. Like he told Puck, you had to coax her into anything. If she thought it was her idea it would be full speed ahead. And if he wanted to keep Brian out of the picture for the long term he had to do just that.

Step one: Show her that he has changed. And the perfect way of doing this? Being the perfect Uncle to Beth. Luckily this wasn't hard for him. He strove every day to make sure he treated Beth with the perfect balance to doting and realism. He truly did love the little girl more than any member of his family and he would make sure she didn't end up too screwed up. He knew exactly how harsh the real world was and you needed a support system around you to make it.

Step two: Befriend her. He would be Rachel's shoulder to cry on, but he wouldn't be easy on her. If she needed to be told she was being ridiculous he would. He didn't the first time around and Run Joey Run happened. He also wouldn't be the horrible cocky boy that spoke in half truths. He hadn't been the boy since college when his drama teacher threw him out of a class once. It had been a rude awakening, but it worked.

Step three: Let her profess her love for him.

Step four: Accept said love, sweep her off her feet, and marry her.

Timeframe: Before Brian came back stateside. With work visas that probably gave him six months, but he was one Jesse St. James. And he had Beth on his side.

He took a deep breath before knocking on the wood door in front of him. The unassuming door seemed almost out of place for a New York apartment complex. He heard some shuffling from behind the door before it opened slightly to reveal Beth.

"Hey, Bethy. I brought your overnight bag. Can I come in?" He smiled brightly at her.

Beth held the door closer to herself and affixed a firm frown on her face. "I don't think you should come in."

She made to snatch for her bag and Jesse jerked the bag farther back, immediately realizing what happened. He did know Beth since birth. She had changed her mind. He frowned. This was a going to make his plan more difficult, but not impossible. Actually, with the way Beth was acting it might actually be better for him. "I don't think so. I need to talk to your sister."

Beth narrowed her eyes. "I don't think so. I like Brian and I want Rachel to marry him one day and you can't get in the way of that."

"I don't think that's your decision, Beth."

"And it's not yours." She huffed, standing up at her straightest trying to be intimidating.

"You seem to think you can just take your bag and go back inside that apartment without consequences. That's not how life works, Beth, and you know that. I can't let you go off and stay with people I don't know without your mother's permission, mind you." It was a low card, but Jesse wasn't one to fear a low blow. He dealt them often and wasn't afraid of them coming back at him. Beth hadn't mastered the second part yet. No matter how much she said she hated her mother, she didn't want to make her mad.

"What'll you do? Tell my mom?" Beth sneered at him slightly.

Jesse felt his eyebrows rise. He wasn't sure when she started talking back this bad, but the teenager in her was certainly rearing its ugly head. "Yes."

Beth blinked slightly, taken-aback. Normally Uncle Jesse bent to most of her whims. "Go ahead then. And you know Rachel. So I wouldn't be staying at someone's house that you didn't know." She scrambled for some thread to hold on to and prayed her uncle wouldn't call her bluff.

"Knew. I knew Rachel years ago. I don't know her now and I don't know Brian at all. So no I don't feel comfortable allowing you to stay here without your mother's permission, while you're under my care. What if something happens to you Beth? Did you think of that? Who would be in trouble? On top of that, I care too much about you to let you wander into potential harm." It was true. No matter how much he wanted to impress Rachel with his trust and no matter how much he wanted Beth to love him unconditionally, he was a responsible adult. Beth needed to be safe first and foremost.

"Responsible of you, Jesse." Her voice started both Beth and Jesse. He hadn't expected Rachel to open the door. "Why don't you go back inside, Beth. It's almost your and Brian's favorite part."

"But-" Beth tried to protest as she glanced between them. She didn't want to leave them alone. What if they decided they were in love with each other while she was gone?

"Beth." Rachel pushed her lightly through the door before cracking it and stepping out into the hallway. She crossed her arms and eyed him wearily. "What do you need to know?"

"You." It was simple and a lot more loaded than Rachel had expected, judging on her expression. "And Brian of course. I can't just have Beth gallivanting around and staying with people I don't know. I also don't feel comfortable having her spend more than two nights. Speaking of which, where will she be sleeping?"

"She can share my bed." Rachel leaned on the wall next to her door, casually.

"And where will Brian be?"

"He can take the couch."

"For two nights?" Jesse asked incredulously. He seemed like a good guy, but that was harsh. He had two more weeks before flying out to London. If Jesse was in his place he would want to spend them in a familiar bed instead of a lumpy couch.

"There was a change in plans. He has to fly out to London early tomorrow so he's going to catch a cab in the morning. Then it'll be just Beth and I."

Jesse nodded. He couldn't complain with that. In fact, he felt better about the situation. He thought Brian seemed like a great guy, but some of the best seeming guys ended up being creepers. "Be careful what you say around, Beth. She idolizes you and would repeat anything you say."

Rachel's eyes narrowed. She wasn't stupid. She didn't need him treating her like that. "Yes, _Dad_."

Jesse sighed. His Rachel had never been so defensive. She had been intrinsically trusting. "Geeze, Rach. I didn't mean anything by that. She became vegan because you're vegan and she's probably going to wait until she's 26 to have sex because of you." Rachel raised an eyebrow at that and Jesse waved his hand dismissively. "Ask Brian about that one if you want. I don't know you anymore, so I don't know what you do or say, but I do know Beth. She loves you and she doesn't even know you. You have to imagine how hesitant that would make me."

Rachel nodded reluctantly. No matter how much she wanted to ignore anything that Jesse had to say she knew he was right. She would have to be more careful. "Fine."

Jesse nodded. "What time should I pick her up tomorrow for you to get to work? I have two weeks off before we start filming so I want to spend that time with her-"

Rachel cut Jesse off with a laugh. "Have you really forgotten so much about Broadway? Tomorrow's Monday and my show isn't one of the few that shows."

Jesse blinked rapidly. "Right." He had forgotten that most shows were closed on Mondays.

She shrugged slightly. There was an uncomfortable silence. She didn't think Jesse would have forgotten all about Broadway. "Anyway, I thought she and I would go to see Chicago at the Ambassador tomorrow night, but the rest of the day I don't know. Maybe wander the city together." She shrugged. She hadn't really had a plan. She did want to see something with Beth though and with the few shows open on Monday she couldn't be too choosy. And Chicago was pretty good.

"Chicago." Jesse repeated it. If he had it his way he wouldn't bring Beth to that particular musical, moral wise he didn't think it was the best thing for a ten year old, but he knew she had already seen the movie with Shelby. Couldn't take back damage already done.

"That's okay, right? I know it isn't the best for someone so young." Rachel wasn't sure what she was supposed to say. She wasn't sure how Beth had been raised.

Jesse waved his hand again. "Shelby showed her the movie years ago. Beth likes the music from it from what I can remember. So I'm sure she'll have a great time."

"Years ago?" Rachel echoed incredulously.

Jesse frowned slightly. "Yeah. When she was eight or so. I think Phantom would have been more appropriate, but what can you do?" He sighed. "I'm sure she'll want to see you perform while she's here. Can you get two tickets for Tuesday?"

"Two tickets? Sure, but why two?" Rachel shook her head slightly.

Jesse tried to shrug nonchalantly. "I figured Beth and I would go to dinner and then make a night of it. I can pay for my ticket if you want, but I'd like to sit with her."

"No. No. I can get two. I just didn't realize you'd want to come." Rachel felt like kicking herself. Of course he'd want to come. Beth was his responsibility and he'd have to be with her while Rachel was in preps for the night. "You seem a lot more responsible. I can't get over it."

Jesse sighed. "I'm a lot older now. I have a career and a niece I love." He laughed slightly. "It also got beaten into me in college. You know I really am sorry and feel so stupid-"

Rachel raised her hand. She didn't want his apology. It made her feel stupid and weak. It reminded her of who she used to be and what she let people do to her. "Don't. Just don't."

"Okay. I just don't want any hard feelings here with how we'll be shuffling Beth around for the next two weeks. It almost feels like joint custody." He laughed and Rachel joined in.

"We'll you'll be coming with her Tuesday night, so not quite." Suddenly the air turned serious again.

"You know I'd never miss a chance to see you perform." Jesse wanted to catch the words as soon as they left his mouth. He didn't want her to feel uncomfortable. "And I want to spend as much time with Beth as I can. I haven't seen her that much this last year."

She nodded and turned back to the door after grabbing the bag on the floor. "I should go inside before the movie ends."

"Yeah." Jesse stuffed his hands in his pockets. It hadn't gone exactly as he expected. There was so much between them. So much that neither seemed to want to talk about.

Rachel suddenly felt guilty. She was stealing his time with Beth. "Beth and I probably won't go anywhere until around ten tomorrow. So if you want to come by around then you could come with us."

"Sure." Jesse said quickly; he didn't want her to think about it and potentially take it back. Rachel nodded and shut the door quickly. It didn't go exactly as planned, but in some ways it went better.


End file.
